This project will test the central hypothesis that increased HO-1 in the renal medulla lowers blood pressure in angiotensin II (Ang II) hypertension by inhibiting Ang II induced increases in NADPH oxidase and superoxide production via billirubin and CO dependent mechanisms. This will be accomplished by a combined integrative physiological and in vitro approach. The specific aims of this proposal are 1) To test the hypothesis that chronic decreases in renal medullary HO-1 levels enhance and chronic induction of renal medullary HO-1 attenuates Ang II mediated blunting of renal pressure- natriuresis and lower blood pressure, 2) To test the hypothesis that chronic changes in HO-1 can alter the Ang II mediated increase in NADPH oxidase and superoxide production in the renal medulla, 3) To test the hypothesis that HO-1 metabolites CO and bilirubin are essential in buffering Ang II mediated increases in NADPH oxidase, superoxide production and blood pressure, 4) To test the hypothesis that chronic increases in HO-1 levels specifically in the thick ascending loop of Henle (TALH) can reduce Ang II mediated alterations in renal pressure-natriuresis and lower blood pressure via decreasing Ang II mediated NADPH oxidase activity and superoxide anion production in the TALH. Experiments in this proposal will be performed in mice in which HO inhibitors and inducers of HO-1 will be chronically infused via intrarenal medullary interstitial catheters in mice receiving chronic infusions of Ang II. Experiments in Aim 4 will be conducted on a novel transgenic mouse model in which the human HO-1 isoform is specifically expressed in TALH cells. Experiments in this proposal will be performed in mice in which HO inhibitors or inducers will be chronically infused via intrarenal medullary interstitial catheters in mice receiving chronic infusions of Ang II. Further studies will determine the role of HO-1 and its metabolites, CO and bilirubin, on Ang II-mediated superoxide production in isolated tubule segments and cultured cells. The research proposed in this application is significant because it will provide new insights into the mechanism of how induction of HO-1 in the renal medulla can reduce oxidative stress and lower blood pressure in hypertension. Understanding of the mechanisms underlying the anti-hypertensive actions of HO-1 in the renal medulla may provide novel therapeutic options for certain hypertensive patient populations which are resistant to current therapies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The research proposed in this application is significant because it will provide new insights into the mechanism of how the kidney can regulate blood pressure and how alterations in kidney function can lead to high blood pressure or hypertension. A better understanding of the how the kidney controls blood pressure may provide an opportunity to develop new drugs to treat people with hypertension who are resistant to current therapies. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]